SEX
by damne-soul
Summary: Hilary's boyfriend trys to trick her into having sex with him then she runs to who for help? Read and find out! KaiHil and i redid this whole story so i'm basically starting over


Hey everyone sorry I really need to update on dreaming of you and make it sound a lot better and not so rushed but I love this song so much! Lol! When I was at my boyfriend's house this song came on and he sang it to me! From then on I fell in love with it. For you out there who doesn't know the song its SEX by Lyfe Jennings featuring La La Brown. Any ways enough of my jabbering. Heres my story!

Key:

Talking "I love Koda"

Thoughts '_I love Koda_'

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Beyblade.

Hilary was walking along a path by the river to Tyson's. "I can't believe I almost did that last night. Why was I so stupid to think he would still love me even after it had happened."

Flashback

Hilary got a phone call from her boyrfriend Kyle. He asked her if she would come to his party that he was having tonight, Hilary didn't want achohal there but she knew all to well he would have drinks there. "Yes Kyle I'll go to your party. I'll just tell the guys that I'm going to your house tonight instead of our movie night."

"Hey babe, I don't wanna be the one to have to say this but…..i just don't trust you around them, you are gonna have to stop hanging with them." Kyle told her with such jealousy.

'_What! How could he not trust me around the Bladebreakers? I only consider them as my bestfriends, well I don't really know about Kai. Hes gorgeous and all and I guess I do kinda have a crush on him, but I just don't know about him. Kyles a different story hes just jealous that I'm around them more than him, well hes just going to have to get over it.'_

"But Hils I want you to still come even though I don't trust you ok?"

Hilary didn't really care if he trusted her or not they are her best friends and she wasn't going to give them up for some guy, now that's just plain stupid but she will go non the less just to have a fun time with everyone….if she can. "Ok Kyle I'll go."

"Great Hilary the party's in 2 hrs." Kyle told her then hung up.

_'He could have least said good bye before hanging up. Damn hes just so rude. Why am I even going out with him?'_ Hilary thought for awhile before she decided to call Tyson's Dojo. She tried several times and never got an answer, so she called Ray's cell. "Hey Ray…….I'm Good and you...That's good well the reason why I called was to tell you that I'm going over to my boyfriends house tonight for his party……..yepp I'll try Ray laughs…..thanks Ray uhhhhuh bye." Well that's over ok so now I guess I'll go get ready. About 1 ½ hrs later Hilary was ready. Hilary was wearing leather, shiny, long black pants with knee high black boots and also a shiny, leather, red top that has straps that goes just around the arms and goes across above the breasts and cuts off just 2 inches above her naval (bellybutton). She had black makeup on like eyeliner and mascara and also red eyeshadow. She had about 25 mins before the party started so she just left. It would take a good 15 mins to walk there.

Shortly she arrived at the house and the music was blaring and she was still outside. Figuring no one would hear her she just walked in, and what do I see the usual Kyle drinking.

"Oh hey Hilary" _'Damn she looks freaking hot, hrmm that gives me ideas.'_

Hilary noticed that glint in his eye, and she didn't like it. "Can I show you something? Upstairs?" Hilary nodded afraid of what was the outcome. They reached his bedroom and lead her in. When the door shut he slammed her up against it and started kissing her with such force it began to hurt her. His hands were everywhere feeling her up and down. Then next he pushed her on the bed trying to take off her clothes it was then that she realized what he wanted. She kicked him off of her and punched him in the face and yelled.

"You jerk"

After she ran out of the door with him screaming at her calling her a bitch and a whore and everything, but she didn't care she just wanted to leave and go to Tyson's.

About 10 mins of her crying and running she finally reached Tyson's she burst through the door and everyone was looking at her wandering what happened.

They all but Kai rushed up to her and asked everything you can think of. What happened? Who did this to you? It was then that Kai looked at her and saw her shirt was torn at the strap. Now he was pissed as can be, but at the same wandering who could do that to such an innocent girl like Hilary. '_WTF! Why am I thinking this? I don't care about her do i? Skrew it I'm tired of denying it I…I lo…I love...I love Hilary!' _

"Right now I just want to talk to Ray excuse us please?" She knocked Kai outta of his thought and left with everyone else knowing that they'll hear it from Ray later.

"Ray I am so scared right now. It's unbelievable."

"Hilary I need you to come down ok? Now tell me who tried to do this and what he did?"

"Well it was Kyle and at his house at the party and in his room. He kissed me with such force it hurt and then he pushed me on his bed and I got scared so I just kick him and hit him and I left, scared for my life I ran here."

"Ok Hils. You can go to bed now." Hilary nodded and left the room while ray told the guys to come back in for a big explaination. Everyone but Kai came back. Ray figured that he went to talk to Hilary as seeing as how much he loves her.

With Kai

"Hilary I need to talk to you." Kai knocked on her door. "Come on in Kai"

He walked in hearing that it was alright to come in. "Hey Hilary I heard everything and I wanted to tell you this. You shouldn't treat a girl like that its very rude and here listen to this I'm gonna say that this is the perfect song for you to listen to. Here." Kai turns on the computer and brings up S.E.X by Lyfe Jennings.

"S.E.X?" Hilary said.

"Just listen to it." Kai orderedand played the song. Hilary started to listen to the song while Kai stood there watching her reaction.

**Hey yo you,**

**You see most cats would take adavantage of you right now**

**Eh yo you  
Now see most cats, would take advantage of you right now   
But I aint gone do that yo  
Imma give you the game, right   
Imma give it to you because  
I would want somebody to give my little girl the game  
When she done found her S.E.X **

**Hilary found out that this song really related to her and her boyfriend.**

**Lifes a trip  
Heard you just turned 17 and finally got some hips   
Hustlers on the block go crazy when you lick ya lips  
But they just want relation  
They don't want relationship  
(welcome to the real world)  
It ain't the same  
Fellas old enough to be ya daddy know ya name  
Everybodys talking bout how much that girl done changed  
Can't quite put ya finger on it  
But you feelin? strange  
Like its fire in your veins**

Girl it's just your  
S.E.X.  
Momma's secret  
And Daddy gone go crazy when he finds out that his baby?s found her  
S.E.X.  
Take a deep breath  
And think before you let it go (let it go) 

**Hilary looked up at Kai surprised. Kai only smirked as if he knew this was going to happen.**

**The block is packed  
Baby gotta attitude and proud to holla back   
Momma's givin' advice but she ain't tryna hear that  
Not because its wrong, just her delivery is wack  
(Shay get ya behind in this house, if I see you with another boy, I swear)  
Life is rough,  
You say that you're not ready for sex, but you're in love  
He says if you'd really loved him, you would give it up   
Mamma says that's just a line guys use to get ya stuff  
Which one will you trust?**

Girl it's just your  
S.E.X.   
Momma's secret  
And Daddy gone go crazy when he finds out that his baby's found her  
S.E.X.  
Take a deep breath  
And think before you let it go (let it go), r

**Ight**

**Eh yo Lyfe, she may take it better coming from a woman (Give it to her)   
See he'll tell you all kind of things to get in your pants, yeah  
Baby it's a fact, that once it's gone you'll never get it back (never get it back)  
Hold on, to your innocence  
Use your common sense  
You're worth waiting for (You're worth waiting for)  
Be strong  
Honey don't give in  
Blessings come with patience  
Until we meet again, I'm praying, for you **

Girl it's just your  
S.E.X.  
Momma's secret  
And Daddy gone go crazy when he finds out that his baby's found her   
S.E.X.  
Take a deep breath  
And think before you let it go (let it go)se 

**Girl it' just your  
S.E.X.  
Momma's secret  
And Daddy gone go crazy when he finds out that his baby' found her  
S.E.X.  
Take a deep breath  
And think before you let it go (let it go) **

When the song ended Hilary was on the verge of tears. Kai saw this and went to her side, gave her a sweet loving hug and said "Don't worry Hils just call him and tell him that it's over and that your going out with me."

Hilary was so surprised when she heard this. "You like me don't you?"

Kai said. "Well no I don't like you" at this her face dropped again "I love you and I think that someone will need to take care of you better than that and I think I'm right one for you."

Hilary was taken back by this 'Kai loves…..m...me! I never thought that he felt the same way about me!'

"So what do you say?"

"Oh Kai, I love you!" Hilary went forward and gave him a little sweet kiss but Kai turned it into a very loving kiss.

"So all you have to do now is break up with him."

"Oh yeah!" Hilary said as she grabbed her cell.

Phone Call

Kyle: Hey Baby

Hilary: Hi Kyle

Kyle: So I forgive you about what I tried to do to you tonight will you come back now?

Hilary: No Kyle. You're too much of a jerk for me to come back to you.

Kyle: What!?!

Hilary: and I'm also breaking up with you because I found someone better that cares more for me than you ever will.

Kyle: Hilary I swear to God if I find out that you're going out with that bastard Kai then I will personally kill him!

Hilary looked at Kai fearfully. Kai whispered "Just tell him. Theres isn't anything worse that he can do to me than what I went through at the abbey." Hilary nodded her head.

Hilary: Well Kyle I am going out with him.

Kyle: …… (throws phone)

Operater:I'm but this line is busy pleas….

"He threw the phone." Hilary said.

At this he knew someone was watching them.

"We'll just watch our backs, and we'll make it through."

"Kai...What are we going to tell the boys?"

"This"

Kai pulled Hilary out side to where the boys were training at and said "Guys?"

Hilary was clueless to what Kai was doing next. Kai pulled her into a very passonate but loving kiss. With this all the boys' mouths hit the ground with astonishment. They never thought that their captin and coach would get together as a couple, but ray knew this would happen sooner or later. When the kiss ended Kai smirked.

"FINALLY"

Everyone turned to the dojo door and saw……..


End file.
